Life and Death
Life and death in Gaia is something full of both myth and wonder to these natural states of being. Nobody, except the Goddesses can say for certain what aspects are true and what aren't other than the basic facts: that everyone is born and will one day die. : It is believed that the cycle of life, death, and in many religions and mythos, rebirth, is overseen by the goddess Thania the Merciful, who governs the night. She is frequently represented by the moon, and it is often claimed that during the phase of the New Moon, Thania has left her home to bring souls of the recently departed to the afterlife. Thania is not alone, however, being joined by her wife Libet the Generous, who governs the day and is represented by the sun. Myths claim that Libet watches the deeds of both the living, and the recently deceased who are still wandering. Libet is acutely aware of when someone's time approaches, and how long it will be until they pass on to the next stage. When the sun sets, it is claimed that she has gone home to her wife Thania so that together they can judge the rewards and consequences for those who are ready to pass to the next stage. When this is decided, Thania goes to retrieve those souls and bring them to where they belong, and thus the moon leaves the sky with her. Thania and Libet The origins of Thania and Libet remain murky at best. What is known is that while they share kinship with the creation dieties, Simone, Jasmine and Grim, they exist seperately, and are not directly related to the siblings. As Goddesses whom oversee life and death, they exist outside the flow of time and its effects, rather watching from the outside. This is why they are aware of the percise time a person will be born, will die and will possibly be reborn. Most myths describe the two as being two halves of the same whole, and images of a circle whose face is made of half the moon and half the sun aim to depict this truth. As they exist out of the realm of time, no one can claim when the two met or got married, simply that they have always been that way. Time is non-linear for the two of them, and as a result, the past, present, and future are literally all the same to them. Artists, often aware of this often depict the two of them together, or if one of them is the focus of their work, the other is in the background. The most famous of such depictions have Libet running in the wilderness barefooted, giving fruit to animals and mortals alike. In the background, Thania can be seen sitting on the Crescent moon watching. ''Libet the Generous'' : Libet, when she appears in the realm of mortals is said to resemble a young and beautiful woman with sunkissed skin and chin length wavy hair as bright as the rays she shines down upon the land. She has a warm smile, a tendency to walk about barefooted and russet eyes full of infinate warmth. In her presence, plants flourish, as if acknowledging the life she brings to them. She radiates warmth to those in her presence, has a love for music, dance, and festivity. Libet is known for her motherly nature, seeing all life as essentially her children. Libet is also known for her gentleness and her love of giving to the people. She is typically depicted in art as running in the wilderness in a dress barefooted and laughing. ''Thania the Merciful'' : The more mysterious of the duo, Thania also appears as a rather young woman, with skin as dark as the night, hair as silver as the moon, and eyes as bright as the stars themselves. One intriguing trait is that she has many tattoos along her body in white ink. She tends to be the more introverted of the pair, enjoying the silence of the night to the bright festivities of her wife. Thania is known for her dislike of suffering of any kind, and has been known, on several occasions to come to a person or other living being at the end of their life and to make their passing as painless as possible. She is typically depicted in artist renditions as wearing a cloak the colour of dusk, kissing the forheads of those who are passing and putting them to sleep. 'Death Itself' As mentioned before, Thania and Libet are responsible for sending souls to their appropriate destination when it is time. In scripture, it is claimed that death itself is a two part process: first the person's physical body passes away, and then, when they are ready, their souls follow Thania for their judgement. For some, especially those who know what is coming for them and fear it, they may never reach the stage of "Sending" and Thania and Libet will have to confront the wayward soul to face what is to come for them. ''Passing'' : This is when the Soul has left the body. Those who have passed may not leave the realm of the living right away: some may have unresolved feelings and feel compelled to confront them before departing the realm completely. Others may just be in too much shock that they are unable to leave at first. As for those who are ready and willing? They will find themselves at Thania and Libet's home until the night of the New Moon where they will undergo their Sending. There they are left to feel comfortable and at home as they wait. ''Sending'' : : When souls are ready to leave the realm, they are taken to the realm of the dead where they will face their respective judgments based on their actions, thoughts, intentions, and manner during their life time. Ill will towards one's fellows and in action generally have negative consequences, but it is said that mortal beings will experience one of five fates based on their character when they lived. 'Judgement' Where souls go relies purely on whom they were when they were alive. There are one of five destinations for those who have died: Grim's Domain, Nodaljah, Lugenia, Rebirth, and Jasmine's Realm. ''Grim's Domain'' : : The most corrupted, cruel, and cold hearted end up here, with Grim, whom many have already given their hearts to before getting here. Thania hates bringing souls here, but it is necessary for those who are beyond all salvation and reject the help of her and the other dieties and are beyond the idea of ever repenting for what they've done. These are the individuals who committed the worst sins against their fellows, or whom are too consumed in their hatred and anger. Their anger and black bitterness can consume them and they may one day become Shadows. ''Nodaljah'' : : The ancient Temparian word for "nothingness". This is another realm for those of many sins are sent to, and yet another place that Libet and Thania are not overly fond of bringing souls to. Though a soul may come here, it does not mean that they are doomed persay. Those who have come to repent later on for what they've done may leave, but only if that grief and regret is genuine. As for those who don't? They will stay in a realm of nothingness: there is no pain here, but also no pleasure, no emotion, no sight, smell, or sensation. ''Lugeniah'' : : An Ancient Temparian Word for "Grey" or "Neutral". It is the realm Libet and Thania bring those who weren't necessarily overwhelmingly good nor bad in their lifetime. Often it is the waiting place for those who will be reborn, but also the final resting place of those who won't be. Here, they can watch the world continue, meet up once again with their loved ones, and know basic pleasures. For those whom were good, or who through their experience grow as a person, they will have the oppertunity to have another chance at life. ''Rebirth'' : : Souls of good character, once they have waited for a period of time can return to the world of the living, starting from the very begining as a child born into the world. They will know nothing of their past life, but that is not to say that it cannot influence some of their decisions: it is well known that many who found their vocations in their first life eventually return to their vocation in their second life. For example, a Spark who felt the calling to be a doctor will most likely become a doctor again in her subsequent life. ''Jasmine's Realm'' : : Those who are honourable, kind, selfless, and noble are rewarded with living with Jasmine. In time these individuals will one day become summons for Sparks, and they retain their memories of their mortal lives. : : Category:Religions Category:All